life_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Umeko Wakahisa
|image = |age = 16 |gender = Female |species = Human |blood type = B |birth date = 11/8 |height = 5'3" |weight = 180lbs |occupation = None |epithet = None }} Umeko Wakahisa (稚飛砂 楳子 Wakahisa Umeko) is one of the main characters of "Life 2.0". Appearance Personality Attached and kind, Umeko is a former athletic who turned recluse. She is good at a broad range of things. She can get very excited about new ideas and projects, but may neglect the more routine aspects of life. Generally outspoken and assertive. She enjoys being with people she knows. Excellent ability to understand concepts, but is unable to apply them as a solution well. When making a friend, she will try to spend as much time with them as possible. Gallery Abilities Cheat Codes Umeko was given the cheat code "New Game +". Before she met Takehiko Fujimoto and the others, she had found the original owner of the "Character Creator" code and was given the code. Umeko refrains from using the New Game + code as it has bad effects on her health. Other Abilities Umeko was trained in Judo and Han Mu Do. Although she completed training in Judo and was said to be exceptional at Han Mu Do, she left at the first chance she had. Shuurajou Special Attacks Relationships Friends History Past Events Umeko was the child of an upper class family who wanted her to become an athlete. Though she went along with it, she later met someone in middle school who she would watch anime and play video games with. She pushed herself away from athletics and by high school her parents had given up and allowed her to do whatever she pleased. Early Life 2.0 During the distribution of the Cheat Codes, Umeko had a part time job watching over an elderly lady and her home. By a stroke of luck, this woman had gotten a cheat code as well. She had gotten the character creator code, and had shared said code with Umeko. A few weeks later, she appeared at her job to find the old lady murdered, her code gained by another of the Beta Testers. Fight With Takehiko After having a false memory implanted into her, Umeko captures Takehiko and brings him into an abandoned factory near the edge of town, which she has converted into a maze. Sayuri goes after her, trying to save Takehiko. As Sayuri enters the room with Takehiko, Umeko lunges at her, stabbing through Sayuri's stomach with a blade. Losing a dangerous amount of blood, Sayuri is able to rescue Takehiko, and Takehiko breaks the spell of the false memory. Umeko collapses in fear and shock from attacking the wrong people. Takehiko kicks her into gear, Sayuri is losing blood fast, and won't survive much longer, if at all. Umeko gains control of the situation and quickly brings them out of the maze. She brings them to another Beta Tester who lives nearby, Benjiro Hatsuharu. Benjiro uses his code's power, Recover Hearts, to revive Sayuri. Umeko appears before Takehiko and Sayuri as they are leaving Benjiro's and pledges her life to them, as redemption for nearly killing them both. Takehiko accepts, and Umeko starts her new job as Takehiko and Sayuri's personal maid slash guard. Pop Stardom Umeko and Sayuri are scouted by a pop agency Momoiro's code collected Kyo Returns Kyo is in hiding from another beta tester who has tracked him down. This Beta Tester has control over an army of Yokai. Umeko, Sayuri, Takehiko and Kyo fight to protect themselves and their friends. Trivia Umeko makes an appearance in the crossover project Shuurajou - Here Related Articles Category:Human Category:Beta Tester